Flight of the Sky King
by ZiaLiaLis
Summary: In a world where riders of the wind rule, a young boy will hold the key to being the king of the sky. That boy is ... useless Tsuna. Takes some concepts from oh great's manga, Air Gear.
1. Flight 01

_Disclaimer: _Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira and Air Gear belongs to Oh Great!

* * *

**_In a world where riders of the wind rule, a young boy will hold the key to being the king of the sky._**

_... _

"Tsuna! You're going to be late!" Nana Sawada called out from below him, a frown forming.

As he sat up from his bed, he let out a loud grumble, letting his mother know he was indeed awake.

"_I don't wanna go to school!" _He muttered under his breath.

School was a dreaded place. It was his worst nightmare, and he never actually did see the point of going to school anyway. It was nothing but a waste of time in his eyes. The only reason he did go to school was because of three reasons.

His mother, the government and watching two girls fly.

Yes, fly. In this day and age, the crazy people who have dreamt of flying freely in the sky have made it.

It started with rollerblades and skateboards.

Then they added tiny but powerful engines.

And with some magic powder, they flew.

Magic powder because Tsuna had absolutely no idea what the explanation was about; normal, considering his 3% in the latest physics test.

With a sigh, he prepared for torture.

…

This was it. The road he had always taken to school, one which was slightly dangerous considering he could fall off the edge anything and tumble to the rest of the city down below the hill.

Tsuna paused for a moment, mentally counting down in his head from 3.

And there!

Two girls, one with black hair and the other with orange was flying in the sky, having jumped off the edge.

He watched in wonder as the girls, one whom he recognised as the school idol Kyoko Sasagawa, danced mid air, turning and twirling freely much like playing fairies.

Then they disappeared out of sight.

And so it ended, the brief show he had every morning.

One he wished he could be part off, but knew better than to actually try.

For once he was dragged into that world; he would stir up a storm larger than any had ever come by. A storm which will shake up not only the sky they flew in, but also the earth and the sea, bringing a new king forward to lead.

A king born to lead the world known as Air Trek.

…

The massive grey building known as Namimori Middle school loomed up in front of him, reminding him once again how much he disliked this place. Classmates, insults, bullies were all that was waiting for him.

Though, for once, the bullies were nowhere to be seen. Usually, they would have jumped him the moment he tried to step through the gates but this time, the school was awfully deserted.

Cautiously, he took a step in, only to have his suspicions come true.

The bullies. They were there, they were waiting for him and they were injured.

Wait, what? Injured. Now that was a change. Usually Tsuna would be the one injured.

"Heheh… Look what we have here? Dame-Tsuna, Dame as always," one sneered.

The other two delinquents behind him chuckled.

Tsuna quaked in his shoes, though it was mostly for show than what he really felt. It had been a long time since he found that he was not that afraid of the bullies anymore. He had resigned to the path that destiny led out for him, to be bullied. After a while though, he realised that less damage was inflicted when he was visibly scared. Perhaps the bullies still did have a heart after all.

Though… now that he looked at them closer, the injuries were not the only thing different about his tormentors.

His tormentors were jumpy, their eyes darting back and forth. They were nervous, as if waiting for something to appear.

Then the leader spoke up, "Go to the abandoned warehouse by the river after school. We'll be waiting."

Then they left.

What a weird morning.

He wasn't attacked, instead only asked to go to a warehouse.

Something felt wrong, but escaping fate even for a few hours seemed like a miracle.

For a brief moment, he contemplated running away from the request.

Then again, that would only mean worst things to come the next day.

So with a sigh of defeat, he pushed himself forward into the school.

…

Tsuna looked up at the abandoned warehouse in front of him, his intuition telling him to turn away. Just as he was about to turn and get the hell out of the foreboding place, a chuckle was heard behind him.

He turned around quickly, scanning the area only to find nothing.

"I'm up here, boy."

His head snapped up, eyes widening as he realised that it was Mochida, the school's kendo club captain.

"M-Mochida?" he stuttered.

"Ah… Dame-Tsuna is it? Why are you here on my territory? You want to fight?" He snickered, enjoying the moment.

Tsuna on the other hand, was downright frightened this time.

Mochida was a ruthless person, he knew.

"A- ah… I was just leaving!"

And then, just as luck had his side when Mochida nodded, the tormentors who had asked him to rendezvous here came.

"T-That's him! He sent us to be beaten up!"

Mochida twitched and glanced at Tsuna unsurely.

Confusion was visible on Tsuna's face. Sent to be beaten up? What was going on in here?

"If you say so," Mochida snorted.

Mochida landed by Tsuna's side.

"I have to get revenge on what happened to my members as a warning to whoever injured them so… It seems like you'll be the victim this time, Dame Tsuna."

Tsuna turned and ran, not caring that there were three people on land chasing after him. But normal human legs can't outrun air treks, which can go up to 200 km/h if one knew how to of course.

And so, Tsuna closed his eyes, preparing for his inevitable death.

He waited for the pain to come, only to feel nothing for the next few seconds. Opening his eyes just a slit, he peeped out, only to find the very two girls he would watch every morning.

They stood there on the skate-like air treks, one leg pointed at Mochida's neck.

Mochida froze in his tracks and visibly gulped at the threat.

"K-Kyoko-chan!"

The orange haired girl, Kyoko looked up at him, amber eyes flashing a hint of annoyance.

"Mochida-kun, you of all people should know that air trek is not meant for something like this," Kyoko chided.

The other girl beside her, nodded in agreement.

"Haru agrees! At least do it in an official battle!"

Mochida looked taken aback for a moment, before a smirk formed on his face.

"Alright then, I hereby challenge Sawada Tsunayoshi to an official air trek battle tomorrow night, venue will be here."

At this point, Tsuna was thankful to have been saved by the two angels.

Then he realised that they overlooked one little point.

One small but extremely important point.

One point that could ruin his life.

He didn't own air trek nor did he know how to use them.

"W-Wait! Wait! Just wait!" He shrieked out, horrified by the circumstances laid out before him.

The two girls turned to look at him quizzically.

"What is it Sawada-san?" Haru asked.

"I don't own nor do I know how to use air treks!"

As the two girls had Mochida at their back, they did not see the look Mochida shot at Tsuna.

Mochida mouthed the words, "Accept or die."

Tsuna gave another shriek, this time nodding his head furiously.

"I- I agree! I agree to the official battle!"

Haru and Kyouko looked surprised.

"Are you sure Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked.

"You can still back out!" Haru cried, not wanting the death of an innocent civilian to be on her hands.

Mochida shot him another look, this time challenging him to back down.

"I-" Tsuna began.

"He will go through with it."

A voice cut between all the emotions in the air.

A man stood there, wearing a suit with an orange shirt inside along with a fedora with an orange stripe running through the middle.

"Who are you?" questioned Mochida, pleased with what the man said but annoyed at the interruption.

"Tsuna's home tutor," was his reply.

…

"But I don't have a home tutor!" Tsuna protested.

"Now you do. Your mother hired me after seeing this flyer."

He held up a suspicious looking flyer, with the words 'Air trek can improve your son's behaviour and grades!' printed in bold.

"W- what?"

"You heard me."

"It's a scam!"

"It is not."

Dark eyes glinted from underneath the fedora, daring Tsuna to challenge him.

Tsuna fell silent as he attempted to digest all that befell him today.

'This cannot be happening,' Tsuna thought.

"Too bad it is," The man replied with a shrug.

"YOU READ MY MIND!"

"I did not."

At this point, Haru chose to cut in, "But you heard him! He doesn't own air treks nor does he know how to use them!"

"But you heard me, I'm his home tutor." The man replied with a snort.

"It's settled then. Tomorrow at midnight, it will take place here." Mochida announced, not willing to let the chance go by so fast.

The man in the suit nodded.

"He doesn't have an emblem," Kyoko voiced out softly, concern laced in her words.

The fedora donning man opened his mouth, as if to speak but Haru beat him to the chase.

"We'll lend him ours!"

"But Haru!"

"Tomorrow at midnight it will be a battle of the Air Kendoka and the Midnight bandits!" Haru continued, ignoring Kyoko's cries of protest.

At the mention of the midnight bandits, Mochida and the mysterious man tensed.

"The Midnight Bandits? So they do exist…" Mochida muttered under his breath.

"Haru!" Kyoko raised her voice.

Then, as if Kyoko was a whole different person, she turned to Mochida and the mystery man, growling out, "You will not speak of this to anyone you hear me?"

Mochida nodded seriously for once, not sign of a devious scheme or a joke behind his action.

The man tilted his fedora as a sign of acknowledgement.

Kyoko then turned to Haru and nodded, where Haru then took out something from her pocket.

With a squeal Haru threw a small shiny object to a stunned Tsuna, which hit him on his head.

Picking it up, Tsuna saw that it was an emblem of a skull with pigtails wearing a starry bandana. The words Midnight Bandits were engraved below the skull in italics.

"It is settled then," spoke the still unknown man.

Each and every one of them nodded, with the exception of a still dazed Tsuna.

Slowly, Mochida, Haru and Kyoko took to the skies; the other three bullies having gone the moment Haru and Kyouko appeared.

Something large hit Tsuna on the head, snapping him out of his reverie.

"What was that all about?" He screamed.

"You just took your first step into the world of Air Trek, or A-Ts for short, in the best way possible. Now get up, we need to train." The man said.

Tsuna looked down at what had hit him. It was a pair of Air Treks, a bright orange in colour with some yellow emblazed on the sides.

He looked up at the man, then at the A-Ts and then back up.

"Are you serious?"

"More than ever."

"My life is ending."

…

"So what's your name again?"

"Reborn."

….

* * *

**_A/N: _**ZiaLiaLis here. This is a long term project that I'm working on and hoping to finish. I'm not sure if this would count as a crossover but I don't think it is. Is it? You tell me. Depending on the feedback, I may not continue this. This has not been properly proofread due to my missing editor and RL friend, to fit my underwear. Go bug her! Hope you enjoy it! And yes, Reborn is in his adult form. Should you require any clarification do not hesitate to leave a message.

Reviews are lovely, flames are accepted.


	2. Flight 02

**_Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira, I do not profit from this in anyway._**

* * *

Tsuna fiddled with the two wheeled skates in his hands. They were light, sure. They were tempting, sure. But what are his chances of surviving them? Not a lot, especially not on this hill he passed by every morning.

"Put them on," Reborn ordered, standing next to Tsuna, arms crossed.

Tsuna looked up at Reborn exasperatedly.

"I don't know how."

The man dug into his back pocket, bringing out a small booklet. He threw it at Tsuna, which Tsuna caught clumsily.

**Air Treks: Manual**

It couldn't be that hard just putting it on right?

Tsuna glanced at Reborn's air treks, black with yellow and orange designs. It was intricately held together by a ridiculous amount of strings, straps and buckles.

Maybe it will be that hard.

Tsuna placed his left air trek on first, all the while glancing at the manual as to how to secure it on his foot.

"Tie these together… buckles this here… That strap goes there…" he muttered under his breath.

And viola! He was done with one, on to the next air trek.

A few minutes of struggling later, he finally managed to tie both his air treks separately and perfectly.

Convinced they would not fall off in the middle of his training, he stood up shakily.

"Finally," Reborn muttered, impatient from all the waiting.

"Take one step," Reborn commanded.

Tsuna took one step, one shaky step. And whoosh! He was flying of the edge - literally. The wind rushed against his face, messing up his hair. His arms flailed wildly as he tried to regain his balance, hands accidentally letting go on the manual.

"HHHIIIEEEEEE," Tsuna shrieked, fairly certain this was going to be the death of him.

Still in the air, Tsuna made a very grave mistake- looking down.

Tsuna could feel something bubbling in his mouth – froth probably. His vision swirled, mind going blank. He was losing consciousness, but not fast. It was slow, and downright _agonising._

"Dame-Tsuna."

A voice beside him brought Tsuna back from his panic attack.

His eyes, still blurry focused on the man flying beside him.

"R-reborn?" he stuttered.

"Bends your knees like when you are going to do a standing broad jump." Reborn said over the wind, "Don't flail your arms so much; keep them at your side. Feet together, eyes ahead."

Tsuna followed his orders, albeit with much difficulty.

Once he had found a comfortable position however, the view was amazing.

He could see all of Namimori, from roof top to roof top. The sky seemed endless beyond and above him, the wind bringing him higher and higher.

He could see his school and the shopping district where he was bullied more than just a few times before.

All in all, it was a view he never thought he could ever see outside of an airplane or a helicopter. Colours blended together, the sky scattered with a few clouds.

"Wow…" Tsuna breathed out, eyes frozen upon the view laid out before him.

His previously forgotten panic attack came back right that moment, when he saw the roofs getting closer… and closer… and closer.

"HOW DO I LAND?" he screeched out, realising that he could only stay in the air for so long.

Reborn, still flying above him, chuckled evilly as he told Tsuna, "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

…

Tsuna's legs were sore. More than just sore, they _hurt. _Being pushed off a cliff fifty times and being told to 'run' around the whole of Namimori in under 20 minutes was not exactly what Tsuna would call training. It was more like torture from hell. Or punishment from heaven. Whichever that was worse.

He stepped into his room, one hand using a towel to dry his wet hair.

His eyes rested upon a shiny object on his desk – the emblem of the midnight bandits.

Walking over to the emblem, he held it up in the light, looking at it more carefully.

It was shiny of course, having been made from silver. The designs were intricate, each star on the bandana of the skull made carefully.

Tsuna's mind wandered to Kyoko's warning of not mentioning to any others the existence of Midnight bandits. Why not? Tsuna pondered over it a while, only to come to the conclusion that the school would probably not like having one of their model students in a 'gang' of some sorts.

He glanced at the emblem in his hand again, mumbling under his breath, "I wonder what this is for…"

Cue Reborn-sensei!

"It's a storm riders' symbol."

"Oh…"

Tsuna digested the new information.

And then his brain picked up on something else.

"How did you get into my room?" He screamed at Reborn, who was sitting peacefully at his desk, sipping a cup of tea.

Reborn looked up at Tsuna from below his fedora, his beady black eyes going 'duh'.

"My room's next to yours."

"You're living in my house?" Tsuna asked incredulously.

"Look out your window."

And Tsuna did.

What was once a view of the street was now covered by another building.

A house, with a room directly beside Tsuna's had a balcony… leading to Tsuna's window.

Tsuna's eyes bulged.

Reborn, he knew, was ridiculous.

Reborn, he knew, was evil.

Reborn, he knew, was not human.

But this… When did he manage to get this done?

This was going too far!

Tsuna turned around with an attempt to glare at Reborn, only to be giving him a totally innocent look when Reborn's cold emotionless eyes peered out from the shadow of his fedora.

"Back to the emblem, it is the pride of a team. It pretty much _is _the team. When you bet on your emblem, you bet on your team. Which means if you lose this fight with the air kendoka… The midnight bandits will disband and it will be all. Your. Fault."

Tsuna paled.

"_What did I get myself into?"_

…

Something was tickling his ear. It moved down slowly to his nose, before disappearing completely.

Then it happened.

The tickling sensation appeared again, this time… at his most ticklish part of his body.

His foot.

"HIIEE?"

Tsuna woke up with a scream, fits of laughter threatening to erupt from within him.

His scream was muffled by a pillow to his face as the tickling sensation continued.

Tsuna lashed out a kick on instinct, only for his foot to be caught by a hand.

"The future leader of the greatest air trek team alive should be aware at all times for any kind of assaults anywhere."

Reborn. Again.

"_He's bent on making my once peaceful life hell isn't he?"_

"I'm not."

"_And you've just read my mind again."_

"Did not."

Tsuna peeked out from beneath the pillow, meeting Reborn's increasingly darkening glare.

"Get up," he ordered.

Tsuna got up.

"Get dressed for school."

Tsuna got dressed for school.

"Eat breakfast."

Tsuna ate breakfast.

"You're being awfully obedient today."

"Thank yo- Wait, what?"

Reborn shook his head, smirk on his lips.

Tsuna shrugged and continued nibbling on his toast, mind still jumbled up from yesterday's events.

Reborn sat on the other end of the table, one leg resting on the other. His eyes were still covered by his fedora; arms were crossed in front of him.

"Tsuna, you're going to be late again," Nana scolded, frying pan on one hand.

Tsuna mumbled incoherently into his toast before gulping it down and sighing as he picked up his bag.

"I'm going," he groaned out.

Reborn stood up and followed suit, shadowing Tsuna the whole while.

"How does this whole battle thing go?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn stayed silent for a while, wondering how to break it to him that he may die since… well, let's just say police are not really enthusiastic about these air trek teams because of the injuries and deaths.

In fact, there's a whole police unit dedicated to hunting them down so as to prevent innocent civilians from hurt.

"_He doesn't have to know about the illegal side… yet."_

"The challenger gets to pick out a spot. The challenged gets to pick out the type of battle."

Tsuna glanced back when Reborn spoke up.

Reborn held his gaze for a moment before continuing, "There are six types of battles, ranging from A to F. For now you probably only have to know F-Class, which is pretty much just a race around the track with the emblem as the goal. From what I've seen of the Air Kendoka's territories, it will probably just be a run around where we've been yesterday."

Tsuna nodded slowly before hesitantly asking, "It is… safe right?"

"Dame-Tsuna, nothing in a storm rider's world is safe."

But Tsuna had no answer for Reborn, for he was gazing out over the cliff he had been at yesterday, the cliff he watched every day.

Reborn paused behind Tsuna still, waiting for what he knew was to come.

The girls once again flew over head routinely; this time however, they turned around and with a smile, waved towards Tsuna and Reborn.

Reborn's emotionless mask stayed in place, whereas Tsuna's face had a grin of his own. He raised one hand and waved vigorously back at the girls, thinking air trek may not be all that bad.

"Good Luck for later!" Kyoko and Haru called out from the skies before disappearing within the town again.

Tsuna's grin grew even more as he dashed off towards school, for the first time excited to actually step into Namimori middle school.

Reborn on the other hand, merely smirked as he continued walking at a leisurely pace, not at all worried, with only one dark sentence lingering in his mind.

"_Still… Be careful dame-Tsuna. I'm not sure if you're ready for the air trek world just yet."_

...

"**It's not him who should be ready. It's the world that has to be ready."**

…

The night breeze blew gently, tugging lightly at Tsuna's brown locks.

His hands were shoved in his pocket, hood brought up.

It was cold, it was dark, it was night and he definitely did _not _want to be here.

His hand fingered the cold metal emblem in his hand, Reborn's words from the previous night still in his mind.

It was no wonder Kyoko was protesting when Haru said to lend him heir team emblem.

Now that he thought of it… since when were Haru and Kyoko in a storm rider team?

"That's not the time to think of it Dame-Tsuna," Spoke Reborn.

Tsuna looked up at his home tutor.

Reborn was _still _wearing that suit of his.

Nevertheless, Tsuna nodded as he focused on Mochida, standing at the roof of the abandoned warehouse in the distance.

Mochida smirked as he jumped down, landing neatly in front on Tsuna, shinai* in hand.

"Let's get started."

…

*Shinai = A weapon used for practice and competition in kendo representing a Japanese sword, usually made out of bamboo.

* * *

**_A/N:_** I hope you enjoyed it! This was more of a filler chapter just to inform you all more of the air gear universe.

By the way, if after this you are interested in reading Air Gear, I will warn you first... Air Gear has a lot of fan service. For boys. Which means ecchi. So if you're not a fan of ecchi, don't read it and don't blame me for not warning you.

-ZiaLiaLis out!

P.S This will probably be my last update of any sort for the rest of the year. I'm going to Hong Kong and China until the 30th. You can probably still contact me and I might be able to review but no updating, sorry.


	3. Flight 03

**_Disclaimer: Amano Akira owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn, all rights go to her._**

**_DEDICATED TO: ANGEL DESCENDANT _**

**_

* * *

_**

Tsuna stood in his dark blue hoodie, in front of the abandoned warehouse. His brown hair tousled by the gentle night breeze, body frozen.

"Are you scared?" asked the man beside him.

Of course he was scared! Who did Reborn think he is?

He's Dame- Tsuna! DAME –TSUNA WHO CAN'T DO ANYTHING!

Tsuna took a deep breath and chose to stay silent.

Reborn tipped his fedora and gave Tsuna's back a kick.

"Get moving."

Gulping, Tsuna took a shaky step forward.

Soon, he was inside the warehouse – also known as his grave.

He did not dare call out, for if he did, it would leave him with less time to plan a way to escape.

Then again, there was the devil known as Reborn.

"We're here," Reborn called out.

Echoes greeted them, along with a faint scratching sound.

The noise got louder and louder as it got closer to them.

As delinquents surrounded them, Tsuna's fear became more prominent within himself.

Was he going to fight all these people himself?

His eyes focused on one person, standing in front of all the others.

"Tsuna, how wonderful of you to join us tonight," Mochida sneered.

"E-eh?"

"Anyway, Let's begin. You know the rules of an F-class battle don't you?"

"F- F-class battle?"

"You don't?"

Mochida's gaze turned to Reborn.

"Some tutor you are," he scoffed.

Reborn stiffened. He did explain it to Tsuna. It's too bad Tsuna is such an idiot.

"An F-class battle is known as 'dash'. And it's just that- dashing. It's a race. First one to the finish line wins. In this case however, first one to get the emblems win."

"Oh. That. Right, Reborn taught me," Tsuna mumbled, a blush appearing on his face.

"Let's start then. The starting point will be the Namimori hill."

…

Tsuna stood nervously at the starting line, hands fidgeting with the hem of his hoodie. He looked to the left, where he saw Mochida also wearing a hoodie with his school pants, only that his was red.

One of Mochida's followers stood some way beside them, hand holding a chequered flag.

"Starting point is Namimori hill, the goal is the Namimori school clock tower, and first one to get the emblems wins. Ready… set… GO!"

Cheers erupted around them, nearly deafening Tsuna.

"Wai- Wha? I'm not-!"

Mochida sped ahead of him, body leaning forward, knees bent between a sit and a stand. His arms kept firmly at his side, he glanced back and threw Tsuna a smirk.

Tsuna could only gape as Mochida disappeared from his line of sight. A shoe hit him from somewhere within the crowd, jeers following soon after.

Lowering his brown head down in embarrassment, he got into position and lamely started off, slowly but surely gaining speed.

"Tsuna-kun! / Tsuna-san!" Two familiar voices cried out.

"Hurry up!"

Glancing up, Tsuna saw Haru and Kyoko standing on one of the building's rooftop.

"Hahi! He's already at the conjunction! Tsuna-kun hurry!"

"We know you can do this Tsuna-san!"

Tsuna gave them a feeble smile as he sped up once again, though it was mostly the dark figure with the sadistic smile and fedora behind the girls that motivated him to attempt to catch up.

Tsuna watched his surroundings go blur as he kept skating down the hill- the hill with the cliff which he had fallen off during Reborn's training, also where he had his first flight which ended with plenty of bruises and cuts unfortunately.

He slowed down a bit here, not wanting to fall off again, when he realised he saw Mochida's familiar head down below the cliff, skating down a winding road.

"_Mochida…?"_

His head snapped up in realisation as he saw the school tower in direct line of his sight. All it would take was just one jump.

One jump and he could be closer to the clock tower than Mochida.

One jump, one landing.

Could he do it?

Tsuna stopped and stood there for a moment, mind drowning in his internal battle.

Reborn, who had followed him, watched silently, not making his presence known.

The reason why he had training Tsuna at this cliff was just for that reason.

He knew there was no way Tsuna could win in terms of speed but if he knew a shortcut, a risky shortcut, surely he could have a chance.

"_Tsuna, Air Treks are all about flying."_

He watched in disappointment as Tsuna turned around and made his way back to the road from the edge of the cliff and continue skating down the safer road.

Reborn turned around and decided to make his way back to his house, where he could tell the Nono that Tsuna could never lead the –

His thoughts were interrupted as a loud yell came from behind him, along with the familiar scraping of air treks against the ground.

"_Tsuna! Did he…?"_

Indeed, Tsuna was balancing precariously on the edge of the cliff, as if he had tried to jump off but chickened out at the last second.

And yes he did.

Tsuna needed to win this race; it had Kyouko and Haru's team badge on the line.

If it was something else then perhaps it was fine.

But this… this is important. He had managed to talk to them, the two birds who had always seemed so free in the sky, he couldn't let them down by chickening out of a jump.

He had to do this, and he knew he could.

He did it once, and he survived.

But he had reborn to help him then, this time he was alone.

This cliff overlooked nearly the whole of Namimori, which means it is not of a very easy height. However… that sensation he had while flying.

The feeling of the wind carrying him, lifting him up.

The feeling of freedom, looking over the whole of Namimori.

The feeling of being weightless, as if gravity did not affect him.

That feeling, he missed it.

He wanted to feel it one more time.

He… he needed to fly.

Who cares if he does not land properly?

Who cares if he breaks a bone or two?

The delinquents would probably be happy.

Haru and Kyouko might be worried, but at least he tried.

Heck, maybe even reborn would be proud.

And so with that-

"GAH!" Tsuna hollered as a blast of wind blasted him from behind as he wasted time just thinking on the cliff.

Tsuna turned around midair and saw reborn with one foot up in the air, the two wheels on his air trek whirring.

Reborn looked down on him from beneath his fedora and stated simply in a monotonous voice, "You were taking too long."

Tsuna paled.

Reborn stared at him for a moment.

"Tsuna, you are the person closest to the sky."

And with those simple words, Reborn flipped himself and started walking away from the face of the cliff, leaving Tsuna alone.

"_I… am the person closest to the sky?"_

With those words in mind, Tsuna turned himself around to face to direction he was falling, only to see a path laid out before him.

It was a path yet there was… no solid road.

It was a path made out of wind, yet he knew that just by entering, just by following that path… he could most probably win this.

Probably.

And so he shifted his body's centre of gravity and plunged himself into the path.

And it was there that the magic happened.

His form started accelerating even more, his body moving naturally as if he had been doing this all his life.

His senses rushed, dull yet taking everything in.

He watched as the whole of Namimori was spread out beneath his feet, as the twinkling lights of the night brightened up the town.

He spread his arms out and let out a soft laugh of amazement, mirth also evident.

He was flying.

He was _flying._

He knew at once, this was how it felt to fly.

It was better than anything he had ever tried before.

The rush of adrenaline, the ecstasy, the feeling of freedom.

But as they say, all good things must come to an end.

Mochida was near the school tower, too near for Tsuna's comfort.

He needed to be closer, closer.

But the only way to reach the clock tower first would be to break out of this path.

"_No… Just a little bit more. I'll follow this path for just a bit more. I don't want to leave here," _He thought.

Mochida was so close now, he just had to turn a corner and he would be inside Namimori middle school.

Tsuna twisted his body into a diving position, just as how Reborn had taught him to do.

Mochida was climbing the stairs towards the top of the school tower now.

Tsuna once again twisted himself, this time into a landing position.

Mochida is reaching over to grab the badges…

Tsuna lands…

Mochida's head is used as a landing platform by Tsuna.

"HIEE! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I was supposed to land of the roof but I and then –" Tsuna babbled.

"Tsuna." Reborn cut in.

"E-eh? Reborn how did you get here so fast?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm a professional storm rider. But anyway, you won. In a kind of anti-climatic way, but I'm not complaining."

"W-what?"

"Look at your hand."

In Tsuna's hand were two gleaming emblems; one which was of the midnight bandit's and the other the air kendoka's.

"A-ah…"

Tsuna looked down at the unconscious Mochida and then to the emblems in his hand.

"I- I won."

"Hahi! Tsuna-san won! Haru knew he could do it!" Haru exclaimed and tackled Tsuna for a hug.

Kyouko appeared beside Reborn and said, "Congratulations Tsuna, you did it."

A genial smile appeared on her lips, and all that Tsuna could do in Haru's chokehold was let out a strangled cry for breath.

"Hahi! Haru is sorry!"

"Let's go back dame-Tsuna, you still have school tomorrow," said Reborn.

Tsuna gave a quick nod, a silly grin still on his face from the joy of actually _winning _against Mochida.

"Wait a moment!" one of Mochida's followers growled out.

"We won't accept this!"

A chorus of 'yea!' followed.

Reborn shot them a glare, effectively shutting them up.

He put a hand on Tsuna's shoulder, took a deep breath and said in a low voice, "Do you not know who he is?"

Most of the delinquents gulped and shook their head.

"He is the next leader of the Vongola, meaning he is your leader, and his." Reborn's foot nudged Mochida's lifeless body.

"W-What?"

* * *

_**In other parts of the world, they sky has stirred up the weather.**_

"Kyouya-san, the next leader of the Vongola has been determined. He saw the sky road."

"Hn."

__

..

"Gokudera, go to Namimori."

"Che, already? Did he…?"

"Yes."

__

...

"Sempai! It's all over the web; a boy saw the sky road!"

"THAT IS EXTREME! Let's go look for him Yamamoto!"

"Ahahahaha!"

__

?

"Lambo, you are going to go on a very important mission now. You will need to look for the boy who saw the sky road in Namimori, Japan."

"But Lambo is hungry~"

__

.. Mist.

"Kufufufufu… Ken, Chikusa, I have found my next vessel."

_

* * *

_

**_A/N:_** Right, so how long has it been? 2 months? I'm not abandoning this though, that you should know. I'm determined to finish this, no matter how long it may take. Not sure about the quality of this chapter, 2 months of not writing and I feel as if my ability has decreased.

Dedicated to Angel Descendant. Happy birthday and I hope you liked this chapter! GO WISH HER A HAPPY BIRTHDAY NOW BECAUSE SHE IS AWESOME. :D

Happy (belated) Valentine's to everyone else!

Some shameless self promotion: Do check out the original story project that I have on fiction press. It's under the same pen name by the way. What's up for now is just a rough draft, I will be posting another more polished one up soon.


End file.
